Blog użytkownika:JJay33/Po prostu Hiccstrid
To moje drugie opowiadanie na wiki i tak czemu je pisze w końcu jest jeszcze pierwsze. Otóż w pierwszym pomaga mi Silver M za co mu szczerze dziękuje, a to chce pisać sam bez pomocy. Do rzeczy ---------------------- - na początku wyglądają jak w jws a później będą postacie z jws2 - jest heathera i ma zmiennoskrzydłego imieniem Fokus - na początku nie są razem ( wiecie o kogo chodzi ) - valki na razie nie będzie ---------------------- CHAPTER 1 Mineły 2 tygodnie odkąd Czkawka pokonał czerwoną śmierć i sprowadził smoki na berk. Od tego momentu zyskał szacunek ojca i innych wikingów w tym jego rówieśników. Czkawka powoli przyzwyczajał się do sztucznej nogi chociaż czasami miał problemy. W tym momencie rozmawia z ojcem. Czkawka - Tato mam do ciebie prośbe Stoick - Słucham cię synu Czkawka - Arena stoi pusta bo smoków już nie zabijamy więc mógłbyś nam ją dać abyśmy mogli trenować tam smoki Stoick - Sam nie wiem synek - powiedział z niepewnością Czkawka - Oj proszę tata chyba nie chcesz by smoki jak dzikie latały po berk Stoick - Dobrze oddam wam ale pod jednym warunkiem masz pilnować bliźniaków by jej nie roznieśli Czkawka - Jasne, dzięki tato paa! Szczerbatek !! Smok na dźwięk swojego imienia zleciał na dół i stanoł przy Czkawce. Chłopak wsiadł na smoka i poleciał ogłosić nowine. Spotkał Astrid która właśnie myła Wichurę. Czkawka - Hej Astrid Astrid - Hej Czkawka co jest ? Czkawka - Wszystko ok. Słuchaj leć po bliźniaki i Heatherę, a ja polece bo Smarka i Śledzika i widzimy się na arenie Astrid - Jasne Po kilku minutach wszyscy byli już na arenie Smark - Ej no i po co kazałeś nam tu przylecieć ? Czkawka - Już wam mówie mój ojciec oddał nam arenę abyśmy mogli... Bliźniacy - JĄ WYSADZIĆ !! Czkawka - Nie ! Bliźniacy - To może zrobimy demolke ! Astrid - A może dacie mu skończyć !? Umilkli Czkawka - Dziękuje Astrid. Jak już mówiłem dostaliśmy arenę aby tresować smoki ! Wszyscy byli zadowoleni Heathera - To super Śledzik - A jak ją nazwiemy ? Czkawka - Myślałem nad tym i będzie to Smocza Akademia Astrid - Mi się podoba - posłała szczery uśmiech do chłopaka Smark - A co będziemy tu robić ? Czkawka - No jak to co tresować smoki przecież. Tylko dzisiaj użądzimy sobie wyścig do około wyspy kto jest za ? Wszyscy - Ja ! Czkawka - Uwaga, gotowi do startu start ! Na początku pierwszy był Czkawka potem Astrid, nagle na prowadzenie wyszła Heathera. Tuż przed metą Czkawka wyprzedził ją i wygrał. Czkawka - O tak brawo Szczerbek!! Ty tu jesteś najszybszy. Wszyscy pogratulowali Czkawce za wyjątkiem Smarka, który uważał że go słońce oślepiło. Czkawka - Dziękuję wam. Na dzisiaj koniec zajęcia będą codziennie o 10 jasne ? Wszyscy - Tak Czkawka - Można już iść. Szczerbatek choć przejdziemy się do domu. Chłopak szedł jedną ręką trzymając się smoka, bo wciąż kulał, a smok pomagał mu iść. Astrid - Czkawka czekaj! Czkawka - Co jest ? Astrid - Może mogłabym ci potowarzyszyć ? - mówiła starając się ukryć rumieńce, ale chłopak to zauważył Czkawka - Tak czemu nie Uwaga chciałbym wiedzieć czy mam dalej prowadzić tego bloga czy nie dlatego piszcie w komentarzach co mam robić CHAPTER 2 Wszyscy przyglądali się uważnie tej scenie i każdemu suneła się ta sama myśl. Szpadka - Uuu coś nam się tu kroi Mieczyk - No dokładnie... ale co? Szpadka - Oj brat ale ty głupi jesteś chodzi o to że Czkawka podoba się Astrid Smark - Co ?! Ta łamaga ? Astrid to moja ptaszyna. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Smark z naburmuszoną miną wyszedł. Śledzik - Nawet jeśli to sądzę że potrzebują przy tym prywatności Heathera - Myślę dokładnie to samo I wylecieli z areny. Mieczyk - Ej siostra wysadzimy coś ? Szpadka - Brat czytasz mi w myślach Tymczasem u Czkawki i Astrid Czkawka - Czemu chciałaś ze mną iść ? Astrid- Tak po prostu kaleke trzeba wspierać - zachichotała przy tym. Jak on kochał patrzeć gdy ona się śmieje. Czkawka - Tak tak śmieszne a... - nie dokończył bo uderzył protezą o skałe i wywrócił się z bólem - Ała moja noga Astrid - Czkawka! Co się stało? - Spytała z troską Czkawka - Zruszyłem protezę i mnie teraz noga boli Astrid - Pomogę ci wejść na Szczerbatka i idziemy do Pyskacza Wsiadł na Szczerbatka i poszli do kuźni. Czkawka - Pyskacz pomóż coś jest nie tak z moją protezą bo obija mi nogę Pyskacz - Niech no zerknę hmm ojojoj pękł uchwyt i trzeba zrobić nową protezę. Czkawka - A długo ci to zajmie? Pyskacz - Przyjdź jutro z rana a będzie nowa Czkawka - Ehh trudno dzięki Pyskacz za pomoc Pyskacz - Zawsze do usług Czkawka - Choć Szczerbek zaprowadzisz mnie do domu. Chyba nic innego niż leżenie w łóżku mi nie pozostało. Astrid - Mogę iść z tobą jeśli chcesz Czkawka - Jeśli masz ochotę to choć I poszli w stronę domu Czkawki. Astrid martwiła się o niego ale nie chciała tego okazać. Dotarli do domu weszli na górę do pokoju Czkawki i chłopak zszedł ze smoka i doskoczył na jednej nodze do łóżka. Czkawka - Wiesz że są lepsze zajęcia niż siedzenie tu ze mną Astrid - Tak wiem ale dotrzymam ci towarzystwa byś nie był sam Szczerbatek zasyczał gdyż poczuł się pominięty Czkawka - Nie zapominaj o Szczerbatku i dzięki - posłał jej szczery uśmiech Astrid - Nie ma za co - i zarumieniła się Siedzieli tak i rozmawiali o wszystkim dopuki nie przyszedł Stoick. Astrid się pożegnała i wyszła. Czkawka powiedział co się stało a potem poszedł spać. CHAPTER 3 Następnego dnia Czkawke obudziło coś mokrego i miękkiego, a to był język Szczerbatka. Czkawka - Szczerbek przestaną już nie śpię, przecież wiesz że to nie schodzi ! - dodał po chwili - Co chcesz polatać ? Smok na słowo latać skakał z radości. Czkawka - Dobrze tylko najpierw zaprowadź mnie do Pyskacza po nogę Chłopak wszedł na smoka i udali się do kuźni. Gdy weszli zastali Pyskacza rozmawiającego ze Stoickiem. Czkawka - Cześć Pyskacz, cześć tato co tu robisz ? Stoick - Przyszłem porozmawiać z Pyskaczem a ty co tu robisz ? Czkawka - Przyszliśmy po nogę bo Szczerbatek domaga się latania, jest już gotowa ? Pyskacz - Tak proszę oto ona. Zakłada nogę Czkawka - Dzięki Pyskacz. Łał jest jakaś taka wygodniejsza i lepiej się w niej chodzi ! Pyskacz - Tak dodałem kilka usprawnień aby lepiej ci się chodziło Czkawka - Jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki to narazie ! I wylecieli z kuźni. Czkawka - Hmm zajęcia są za godzinę więc mamy dużo czasu by polatać co ty na to ? Smok w odpowiedzi wzbił się w przestworza. Wykonywali różne akrobacje, beczki i różne tego typu rzeczy. Po godzinie polecieli do akademii. Zastał tam wszystkich za wyjątkiem Astrid, ten fakt go zasmucił. Czkawka - Cześć wszystkim Wszyscy - Cześć Czkawka Czkawka - Ktoś wie czemu nie ma Astrid ? Heathera - Byłam dziś u niej ale nie przyjdzie bo jest chora. Czkawka - Aha później do niej zajrzę a teraz zaczynamy zajęcia Lekcja nie ominęła się bez kłopotów. Bliźniaki jak zwykle musiały coś wysadzić, a Hakokieł kilka razy podpalił Sączysmarka. Po 2 godzinach zajęcia się skończyły. Czkawka od razu poleciał pod dom Astrid. Przed domem zobaczył Wichurkę więc powiedział Szczerbatkowi aby do niej poszedł i się z nią pobawił a on sam zapukał do drzwi. Otworzyła je mama Astrid. Czkawka - Dzień dobry pani zastałem Astrid w domu ? Mama Astrid - Witaj Czkawka Astrid jest u siebie ale jest chora Czkawka - Czy mogę do niej przyjść może dodam jej otuchy Mama Astrid - Jasne wchodź Czkawka udał się na górę do pokoju Astrid i zapukał do drzwi. Astrid - Kto tam ? Czkawka - To ja Czkawka mogę wejść ? Astrid - Tak wchodź Czkawka - Jak się czujesz ? - mówiąc to usiadł na krześle przed łóżkiem Astrid - Jak na gorączkę i lekki ból głowy to jest znośnie - chłopak się zaśmiał Czkawka - Mimo choroby nadal jesteś tą samą Astrid Astrid - zachichotała - Tak a co dziś się działo w akademii ? Czkawka - Nic ciekawego może poza tym że Bliźniaki coś zniszczyły a Smark kilka razy się zapalił Astrid - Chciałabym to zobaczyć a jak tam twoja noga ? Czkawka - Całkiem dobrze Pyskacz dodał lekkie usprawnienia dzięki którym lepiej mi się chodzi Astrid - To się cieszę a gdzie Szczerbatek ? Czkawka - Na dworze bawi się z Wichurą coś mi mówi że ona mu się podoba Astrid - Też mi się tak wydaje a zapomniałam się spytać od razu mówię że nie jestem wścipska dlaczego tu przyszedłeś ? Czkawka - Gdy dowiedziałem się że jesteś chora chciałem wiedzieć czy wszystko gra, martwiłem się - zarumienił się Astrid - Dziękuję - też się zarumieniła Czkawka - Jak długo jeszcze będziesz chora ? Astrid - Za dwa dni mogę już wyjść z domu Czkawka - To się cieszę Porozmawiali tak jeszcze z godzinę potem Czkawka się pożegnał ale zanim wyszedł dostał od Astrid całusa w policzek. Gdy wyszedł od niej nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się tam stało. W tym momencie był najszczęśliwszym wikingiem na ziemi. CHAPTER 4 Czkawka poszedł po Szczerbatka który bawił się z Wichurą. Smoki pożegnały się ze sobą i Szczerbek podbiegł do swego pana. Czkawka - Widzę że obu nam się dzisiaj poszczęściło co nie mordko ? Smok wydał z siebie szczęśliwy pomruk. Czkawka - Co powiesz na lot ? Szczerbatek się ucieszył i po chwili już szybowali w chmurach. Te 2 dni minęły jak zazwyczaj Astrid wyzdrowiała, ale dla Czkawki ten dzień był okropny bo to był dzień jego urodzin. Z samego rana poleciał nad Krucze Urwisko. Zdążył jeszcze wywiesić kartkę że akademia jest dziś nie czynna. W tej chwili jeźdźcy szli w stronę akademii. Heathera - Ej patrzcie jakaś kartka tu wisi. Śledzik - Czkawka tu pisze że akademia jest dziś nie czynna tylko czemu ? Astrid - Ja chyba wiem - wszyscy się na nią popatrzyli - dziś są jego urodziny a on nie znosi tego dnia Śledzik - Tylko czemu ? Astrid - Nie wiem ale można mu urządzić przyjęcie żeby go udobruchać Heathera - To dobry pomysł ale co chcesz zrobić ? Astrid - Mam plan wy idziecie do wodza i mówicie mu o przyjęciu a potem pomagacie dekorować twierdzę. Przyjęcie o 18 Szpadka - A ty co zrobisz ? Astrid - Ja zajmę się Czkawką Smark - Powiedz po prostu że ci się podoba i... Nie skończył bo wylądował na ziemi przygnieciony toporem. Astrid - Coś masz jeszcze do dodania ?! Smark - Nie nie mam - powiedział piskliwym głosem Astrid - Wszyscy wiedzą co mają robić ? Wszyscy - Tak! Astrid - Ok to ją idę po jubilata Jeźdźcy bez Astrid poszli do domu wodza aby przekazać mu wiadomość. Zgodził się i od razu zaczęły się przygotowania. Tymczasem Astrid przeszukiwała wyspę aby znaleźć Czkawke. Astrid - Gdzie on może być - po chwili namysłu - Już wiem. Wichurka leć nad Krucze Urwisko Po kilku minutach dotarły na miejsce nie myliła się Czkawka siedział oparty o Szczerbatka i coś rysował. Astrid - Cześć Czkawka Czkawka - O hej Astrid Astrid - Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin - przytuliła go Czkawka - Proszę cię nie dobijaj mnie. Co ty tu robisz ? Astrid - Skoro masz urodziny to chciałabym spędzić z tobą trochę czasu Czkawka - Dzięki przynajmniej jedną osobę obchodzi to że mam urodziny Astrid - A właśnie powiesz mi czemu tak nienawidzisz tego dnia ? Czkawka - Nie chce to zbyt bolesne Astrid - No trudno Porozmawiali tak gdzieś z godzinę, chłopak opowiedział jej w szczegółach jak zaprzyjaźnił się ze Szczerbatkiem. Astrid - Czkawka polecisz za mną w pewno miejsce ? Czkawka - Jasne a gdzie ? Astrid - Zobaczysz Podróż zajęła im kilka minut. Gdy wylądowali oczom chłopaka ukazała się piękna polana porośnięta irysami i różami. Niedaleko polany był strumień do którego wpadał wodospad. Czkawka - Łał latałem nad wyspą setki razy a nigdy nie spotkałem takiego miejsca Astrid - Znalazłam to miejsce tydzień temu sądziłam że ci się spodoba i miałam rację - powiedziała z uśmiechem Nagle Czkawka odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny i przygotowywał się do największego wyznania w jego życiu. Czkawka - Astrid... ja ten no muszę ci coś powiedzieć Astrid - Co takiego ? - w brzuchu czuła motyle Czkawka - Chce ci powiedzieć... Astrid ja ten no... kocham cię Astrid nie mogła uwierzyć w to co usłyszała. Rzuciła mu się na szyję i powiedziała. Astrid - Czkawka ja też cię kocham I pocałowała go. Pocałunek stawał się z chwili na chwilę bardziej zachłanny jakby chcieli okazać sobie w ten sposób ukrywaną wcześniej miłość. Oderwali się od siebie gdy zaczęło brakować im brakować powietrza Czkawka - To moje najlepsze urodziny i Astrid chcesz być moją dziewczyną ? Astrid - Tak oczywiście ! I znów go pocałowała. Spędzili tak razem kilka godzin puki do Astrid nie dotarło że za chwilę ma być przyjęcie. Astrid - Chciałabym tu zostać na zawsze ale chyba musimy iść Czkawka - Chyba masz rację - z niechęcią podniósł się i wsiadł na Szczerbatka. Po kilku minutach dolecieli na główny plac. Czkawka - Astrid bardzo ci dziękuję za ten wspaniale spędzony czas. Widzimy się jutro Astrid - Czekaj, choć jeszcze ze mną do twierdzy Czkawka - Ale po co ? Astrid - Proszę - mina proszącego Szczerbatka Czkawka - No dobrze Dziewczyna pocałowała go w policzek i ruszyli w stronę twierdzy. Otworzyli drzwi i... CHAPTER 5 Wszyscy - Niespodzianka !! Wszystkiego najlepszego Czkawka ! Czkawka - Łał nie wiem co powiedzieć, dziękuję Podszedł do niego ojciec Stoick - Synku należy ci się i proszę nie zadręczaj się tym co było 11 lat temu dobrze ? Czkawka - No dobrze dzięki Po kolei podchodził do niego ktoś z prezentem. Od Śledzika dostał książkę o botanice, od Heathery nową wełnianą sakwe i przytulas co nie spodobało się Astrid, od bliźniaków dostał maczuge ale przy tym się pokłucili o to kto ją bardziej dał, od Smarka dostał naramienniki, a od ojca portret jego matki co bardzo uszczęśliwiło chłopaka. Po tym jak dawanie prezentów się skończyło podszedł do Astrid która siedziała smutna przy stoliku. Usiadł obok niej. Czkawka - Ej Astrid co jest ? Astrid - Przez to wszystko zapomniałam dać ci prezent - mówiła ze smutkiem Chłopak objął ją ramieniem. Czkawka - Astrid posłuchaj ten dzień spędzony razem i co ważniejsze to wyznanie było dla mnie największym prezentem i za to ci dziękuję - i pocałował ją. Dziewczyna od razu się rozchmurzyła. Czkawka - Zatańczysz ze mną ? Astrid - Ale nie umiem Czkawka - Ja jestem kaleką a jakoś umiem choć naucze cię Po kilku nie udanych próbach Astrid wkońcu nauczyła się tańczyć. Wszyscy goście przestali tańczyć i ich oczy zwróciły się ku "pięknej pary" Astrid - Czkawka wszyscy się na nas patrzą - powiedziała speszona Czkawka - To nie ważne teraz liczysz się tylko ty i ja Dziewczyna zarumieniła się i ruszyła z nim taniec. Po wyczerpującym tańcu goście zaczęli im bić brawa. Resztę imprezy przesiedzieli przy stole rozmawiając. Po przyjęciu Czkawka odprowadził Astrid pod dom. Na pożegnanie dostał całusa w policzek. Wrócił do domu i od razu poszedł spać do pokoju. Rankiem obudziły go promienie słońca padające do jego pokoju. Chłopak zszedł na dół na śniadanie i zastał tam ojca. Czkawka - Hej tato Stoick - Czkawka musimy porozmawiać Co Stoick chcę powiedzieć Czkawce ? Kto będzie najbliżej prawdy dostanie dedyk. Czas do jutrzejszego południa. CHAPTER 6 Nie moge uwierzyć że każdy myślał że chodzi o Astrid. Otóż nie i dedyk dostaje każdy czytający mojego bloga. Czkawka - O czym ? Stoick - Posłuchaj każdy następca wodza po skończeniu 15 lat udaje się na 3 letnią wyprawę w nieznane, no w twoim wypadku lecieć ze Szczerbatkiem Czkawka - Że co !? Znaczy że mam opuścić rodzinę i przyjaciół na całe 3 lata !? Stoick - Przykro mi ale tak. Wylatujesz wieczorem Stoick wyszedł. Czkawka ciągle stał jak wryty i nie wiedział co robić. Miał zostawić przyjaciół a co ważniejsze Astrid na 3 lata. Wczoraj wyznali sobie miłość a dziś musi ją opuścić. Nie wiedział jak im to wszystko powiedzieć. Za chwilę 10 więc poleciał do akademii. Przez całe zajęcia był markotny, nie buchał entuzjazmem jak zazwyczaj. Po skończonych zajęciach podeszli do niego przyjaciele. Śledzik - Czkawka chłopie co się dzieje ? Astrid - Cały dzień jesteś przygnębiony, martwimy się Czkawka - Posłuchajcie - głęboki wdech - dziś się dowiedziałem że muszę opuścić Berg Wszyscy - CO !? Nikt nie krył zaskoczenia. Astrid poczuła jakby coś w niej pękło. Heathera - Jak to czemu ? Czkawka - Każdy następca wodza w wieku piętnastu lat musi udać się na 3 letnią samotną wyprawę w nieznane, w moim wypadku lecieć. Każdy był wstrząśnięty i smutny nawet bliźniaki i Sączysmark. Po chwili Astrid wyleciała z akademii z łzami w oczach. Czkawka - Astrid czekaj !! Wsiadł na Szczerbatka i poleciał za nią. Znalazł ją na polanie gdzie wczoraj wyznał jej miłość. Stała i patrzyła przez łzy w niebo. Podszedł do niej i ją przytulił. Ta od razu wtuliła się w niego i zaczęła płakać. Czkawka - Astrid ciii proszę nie płacz będzie dobrze - chłopak próbował ją uspokoić lecz także nie krył łez Astrid - Dlaczego, dlaczego mnie opuszczasz ? Czkawka - Przecież wiesz że tego nie chce ale to mój obowiązek głupi ale jednak obowiązek Astrid - Ale ja cię kocham i nie chce zostać sama - mówiła coraz bardziej płacząc Czkawka - Posłuchaj - ujął jej twarz w jego ręce i zaczął wycierać jej łzy - kocham cię najbardziej na świecie i też nie chce cię opuszczać ale po prostu muszę ale pamiętaj jedno że zawsze będziesz w mym sercu - pocałował ją i znów przytulił do siebie Dziewczyna trochę się uspokoiła ale nadal była bardzo smutna. Astrid - Rozumiem ale nie wiem jak wytrzymam bez ciebie te 3 lata Czkawka - Ja też nie wiem jak sobie poradzę ale obiecuje że będę o tobie myślał każdego dnia Dziewczyna pod wpływem emocji wpiła się w jego usta. Pocałunek stawał się coraz namiętniejszy tak jakby chcieli przelać żal jaki czują. Po chwili przerwali. Czkawka - Muszę iść się spakować - powiedział ze smutkiem Astrid - Pomogę ci - odpowiedziała równie smutna jak on Poszli do jego domu aby spakować chłopaka. Wieczorem wszyscy w wiosce stawili się na placu głównym aby pożegnać się z Czkawką. Czkawka - Będę tęsknił tato Stoick - Ja też synu ja też Podeszli do niego przyjaciele. Śledzik - Trzymaj się chłopie - przytulili się Czkawka - Dzięki, a i pod moją nieobecność ty jesteś szefem smoczej akademii Śledzik - Jasne nie zawiode Podszedł do niego Sączysmark Smark - No kuzynie tylko nie wpadnij w jakieś tarapaty Czkawka - Jasne zapamiętam - nawet z nim się przytulił Podeszły bliźniaki Mieczyk - Tylko jak znajdziesz fajne miejsce do zniszczenia... Szpadka - ... daj nam znać ok ? Czkawka - Oczywiście - uściskali sie Podeszła do niego Heathera Heathera - Tylko uważaj na siebie - przytuliła się do niego, Astrid nie czuła zazdrości Czkawka - Jasne dzięki Na końcu podeszła Astrid. Wpadli sobie w ramiona. Astrid - Obiecasz mi coś ? Czkawka - Wszystko Astrid - Obiecaj mi że wrócisz Czkawka - Obiecuje a ty obiecaj mi że będziesz na mnie czekać Astrid - Obiecuje Na pożegnanie chłopak pocałował ją. Nie obchodziło go że całą wioska to widzi. Heathera była szczęśliwa jakie szczęście ma jej koleżanka. Czkawka wsiadł na Szczerbatka i odleciał. Ostatnie co zobaczył to mina Astrid która mówiła "wróć proszę" . Po chwili zniknął w chmurach. CHAPTER 7 3 lata później... Minęły 3 lata. Czkawka postanowił że dzisiaj wróci. Tymczasem na Berg Stoick wraz z Pyskaczem wracali z udanego połowu. Pyskacz - Stoick co to ? - wskazał na czarny punkt na niebie - Wszcząć alarm ? Stoick - No co ty nie poznajesz ? - spytał z entuzjazmem Pyskacz - Nie Stoick - Przecież to Czkawka - mówił coraz bardziej radosny Tymczasem na górze Czkawka - To co mordko pokażemy im nasz numer ? Smok kiwnął głową. Czkawka odpioł linke łącząca go że Szczerbatkiem i zsunoł się ze smoka. Stoick - Co on robi !? - powiedział że strachem w głosie Nagle Czkawka włączył skrzydła i szybowali razem ze Szczerbatkiem. Przy samej ziemi smok go złapał i wylądowali. Czkawka - Hej tato, hej Pyskacz - przytulił się do nich Stoick - Witaj synu jak dobrze cię widzieć, może byś tak zdjął te maskę co ? Czkawka - A tak zapomniałem - zdjął maskę Pyskacz - Łał zmieniłeś się chłopcze Teraz przed nimi nie stał ten sam chuderlawy dzieciak, tylko przystojny i dobrze zbudowany facet. Czkawka - Dzięki wy też Po chwili cała wioska zebrała się na placu głównym by zobaczyć co się dzieje. Dowiedzieli się że Czkawka wrócił i chcieli go przywitać. Po chwili podeszła do niego "paczka kumpli" Wszyscy - Czkawka ! Czkawka - Cześć wam ! - grupowy uścisk Śledzik - Stary jak dobrze cię widzieć Heathera - Wyprzystojniałeś Smark - No proszę i nawet rzeźbę sobie zrobiłeś kto by pomyślał Czkawka - Dzięki wam - rozejrzał się - ej gdzie jest Astrid ? Heathera - Od kiedy wyleciałeś codziennie o tej porze idzie nad Krucze Urwisko, tęskni za tobą Czkawka - To ją do niej teraz polece Stoick - Uwaga chciałbym ogłosić że dziś wieczorem jest przyjęcie powitalne dla mojego syna Czkawki który wrócił ze swojej wyprawy Chłopak nic sobie z tego nie robił chciał móc znów ujrzeć Astrid. Gdy doleciał rzeczywiście tam była. Wylądował za nią bez szelestnie. Widział przed nim nie tę piękna młodą dziewczynę tylko jeszcze piękniejszą kobietę. Po chwili spytał Czkawka - Astrid ? Astrid - odwróciła się - Tak a ty kto... zaraz zaraz Czkawka ? - spytała z nadzieja w głosie Czkawka - Tak to ja Dziewczyna ze łzami w oczach wtuliła się w jego tors. Astrid - Tak tęskniłam, wiedziałam że wrócisz Czkawka - Ja zawsze dotrzymuje obietnicy Po chwili utoneli w pocałunku. Wreszcie mogli poczuć miłość jaką do siebie darzą. Astrid - Zmieniłeś się Czkawka - Ty też jesteś jeszcze piękniejsza niż cię zapamiętałem Astrid - zarumieniła się - Dzięki Czkawka - Pójdziesz ze mną na przyjęcie które organizuje mój tata ? Astrid - Oczywiście Całą drogę szli trzymając się za ręce a ich smoki szły za nimi. Postanowili nie ukrywać się z miłością, bo chcieli sobie wynagrodzić te 3 lata rozłąki. Gdy dotarli do twierdzy była już zabawa. Cały czas przebywali ze sobą, praktycznie ani na chwilę nie ruszali się od siebie na krok. Po imprezie chłopak wpadł na pomysł. Czkawka - Astrid co ty na to że tę noc spędzimy we dwoje na biwaku ? Astrid - Ja na to tak - pocałowała go Czkawka - Dobrze to weźmy najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i widzimy się tu za 10 minut Astrid - Ok Po czasie spotkali się w wyznaczonym miejscu i polecieli na drugi koniec wyspy. Znaleźli idealne miejsce na rozłożenie namiotów. Czkawka - Masz swój namiot ? Astrid - Nie bo chciałabym spać z tobą czy mogę ? Czkawka - Dla ciebie znajdzie się miejsce moja My'lady - pocałowali się Rozpalili ognisko i upiekli ryby które złowili, kilka ryb też dostały smoki. Po kolacji udali się do namiotu i położyli się. Astrid - Wiesz jestem ciekawa czy ty jesteś wygodniejszy od tej poduszki Czkawka - Chcesz to się przekonaj Położyła się na jego klatce. Astrid - O tak znacznie lepiej Czkawka - zaśmiał się - Polecam się na przyszłość Astrid - Chętnie skorzystam Czkawka - Dobranoc kochanie Astrid - Dobranoc Czkawka Zasneli. Późno w nocy obudziła się Astrid która nie mogła zasnąć. Wyszła z namiotu i usiadła przy wygasłym palenisku. Po chwili obok niej ktoś usiadł. Kto zgadnie kto to był dostanie dedyk. Czas do jutra. CHAPTER 8 Przepraszam że dawno nie było wpisów, ale miałem swoje powody. Za to że czekaliście dedyk dla wszystkich czytających :) Okazało się że to jeden z Berserków ( małe info Berserkowie jak i Łupieżcy wiedzą że oni tresują smoki ). Astrid chciała krzyczeć ale żołnierz zasłonił jej usta i ogłuszył ją kamieniem. Zaniósł ją na statek i odpłyneli. Rankiem gdy Czkawka się obudził nie czuł na sobie ciężaru Astrid. Wyszedł z namiotu by się rozejrzeć ale nigdzie jej nie było. Znalazł jedynie karteczke a na niej napisane było : JEŚLI CHCESZ ODZYSKAĆ DZIEWCZYNE ODDAJ MI SWOJĄ NOCNĄ FURIE, JAK TEGO NIE ZROBISZ DZIEWCZYNA STRACI GŁOWĘ DAGUR Chłopak po przeczytaniu wiadomości obudził smoki i polecieli do wioski powiedzieć co się stało. Na arenie spotkał przyjaciół, powiedział im co się stało i polecieli z odsieczą. Podczas lotu wyjaśnił im plan. Czkawka - Wszyscy wiedzą co robić ? Śledzik, Smark, Heathera - Tak Bliźniaki - eee nie Czkawka - O matko ile można. Wy i Sączysmark robicie zamieszanie a Śledzik i Heathera idą ze mną by mnie osłonić teraz jasne ? Bliźniaki - Tak Tymczasem u Astrid Obudziła się w zimnym lochu. Wszędzie było ciemno i czuć było zgniłe ciała zabitych ludzi. Po chwili przed jej celą pojawił się Dagur. Dagur - Proszę obudziła się nasza zakładniczka Astrid - Dagur czego ty ode mnie chcesz Dagur - Od ciebie nic ale od twojego Czkawunia tak Astrid - Czego od niego chcesz !? Dagur - To proste nocnej furii. Gdy twój kochany Czkawka przyjdzie po ciebie złapie go, zabije na twoich oczach i zabiore mu smoka Hahahahaha Dopóki nie wyszedł słychać było jego szaleńczy śmiech. Astrid do oczu napłynęły łzy. Modliła się w myślach aby Czkawka tu nie przylatywał. Niestety na darmo. Jeźdźcy właśnie dotarli do wyspy. Wedle planu Bliźniaki i Sączysmark zrobili takie zamieszanie że wszyscy strażnicy wybiegli. Czkawka, Śledzik, Heathera i ich smoki właśnie wtargnęli do twierdzy. Biegli przez korytarz gdy dotarli do rozwidlenia. Rozdzielili się. Czkawka dotarł do lochów i zaczął szukać swojej ukochanej. Nagle usłyszał ciche łkanie, pobiegł w tym kierunku. Zobaczył Astrid skuloną w koncie. Wziął klucze wywieszone na ścianie i otworzył celę. Podbiegł do niej. Czkawka - Astrid jak ja się cieszę że nic ci nie jest Astrid - Czkawka ! - przytuliła się do niego - wiedziałam że przyjdziesz ale musimy uciekać bo Dagur chce cię zabić Czkawka - Nic mi nie będzie ale masz rację wynośmy się stąd. Gdy dotarli do tego rozwidlenia spotkali Śledzika i Heathere. Heathera - Astrid jesteś cała Astrid - Tak ale musimy stąd uciekać Biegli przez długi korytarz, a gdy wyszli ujrzeli demolke w wykonaniu Smarka i bliźniaków. Każdy żołnierz Berserków leżał nie przytomny na ziemi. Czkawka - Łał dobra robota Mieczyk - Sie wie Czkawka - Ok zmywamy się Nagle drogę zastąpił im Dagur Dagur - A dokąd to się wybieramy ? Czkawka - Jak najdalej stąd. Szczerbek ognia ! Dagur zdążył zasłonić to mieczem ale odrzuciło go na parę ładnych metrów. Gdy się pozbierał oni już wylatywali, zdążył wykrzyczeć : Dagur - Jeszcze cię dorwe Czkawka, ciebie i te Nocną Furie ! - i rzucił w jego stronę sztylet. Cudem ( dla Dagura ) trafił go w udo. Chłopak syknął z bólu ale odleciał razem z resztą. Po godzinie dolecieli do Berg. Czkawka padł ze smoka nieprzytomny. Astrid - Czkawka !! Do jej oczu same napływały łzy. Zauważyła w jego udzie sztylet. Powiedziała Heatherze by szybko poszła do Gothi i przyszły do domu Czkawki. Reszta pomogła jej zanieść go do domu. Gdy przeszli przez próg jego domu zauważyli jego ojca. Stoick - Czkawka ! Na Thora co mu się stało Astrid - zwróciła się do reszty - Zanieście go do pokoju a ja mu wszystko wytłumaczę Gdy oni zanieśli go do pokoju Astrid wszystko Stoickowi powiedziała. Gdy skończyła poszli do niego. Chwilę później przyszła Heathera z Gothi. Po zbadaniu chłopaka nabazgrała coś na piasku. Stoick - Śledzik tłumacz Śledzik - Pisze że nic mu nie będzie, ale nie wiadomo kiedy się obudzi i ktoś będzie musiał zmieniać mu opatrunki Astrid - Ja to zrobię I tak minął tydzień Astrid całymi dniami przesiadywała u niego i zmieniała mu opatrunki. Nagle nadeszła chwila na którą tyle czekała. Chłopak zaczął się budzić. Pierwsze co zobaczył zapłakaną że szczęścia Astrid. Czkawka - Astrid ? Astrid - Czkawka nareszcie się obudziłeś - przytuliła się do niego Czkawka - Jak długo leże ? Astrid - Jakiś tydzień Czkawka - Że co !? Astrid - Tak ale obiecaj mi coś Czkawka - Co takiego ? - wstał i usiadł obok niej Astrid - Że nigdy mnie nie opuścisz Czkawka - Obiecuje - pocałował ją. CHAPTER 9 Czawka po kilku dniach odzyskał dawną formę. Jak to on nie mógł usiedzieć w jednym miejscu, tylko od razu po wyleczeniu się wzbił się w przestworza na swoim towarzyszu. Czawka - Przyjacielu jak mi tego brakowało W odpowiedzi dostał wesoły ryk smoka i wystrzał plazmy przed siebie. I jak na złość losu Czawka nie założył maski... Po kilku minutach w akademii. Czawka - Ał, wiesz te plazmę mogłeś sobie darować - Szczerbatek zaśmiał się po swojemu - Tak i śmiej się ze mnie jeszcze ty gdzie ty Po chwili do akademii przeleciała Astrid. Gdy zobaczyła jak wygląda jej chłopak, nie mogła pochamować śmiechu. Astrid - Hahaha Czawka co się stało? Jakiś nowy makijaż? - Mówiła ciągle się śmiejąc Czawka - Tak, wiesz Szczerbatek wymyślił nowy sposób - w tym momencie spojrzał na smoka - A tak właściwie to strzelił plazmą i cały opar poleciał na mnie Astrid - Chodź tu Chłopak podszedł do niej, a ona wytarła mu twarz. Czawka uśmiechnął się do niej. Czawka - Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? Astrid - Pewnie chodził byś brudny - zachichotała przy tym Czawka nic nie powiedział tylko złapał ją w talii i pocałował. Nie wiedzieli że ktoś ich obserwuje. Smark - No błagam was nie przy ludziach bo... Nie dokończył bo topór przeleciał mu centymetr nad głową. Chłopak z piskiem schował się za Hakokła. Astrid - Chciałbyś coś jeszcze dodać? Smark - wychylił głowę - Bardzo ładną mamy dziś pogodę Wszyscy zebrani zaczęli się śmiać. Astrid tylko przewróciła oczami. Czawka - A propo ładnej pogody, może wybierzemy się na plażę? Wszyscy - Tak! Czkawka - To ekstra, widzimy się tu za godzinę z najpotrzebniejszymi rzeczami jasne? Wszyscy - Jak słońce I wyszli z akademii. Została tylko nasza para. Astrid - Wspaniały pomysł z tą plażą Czkawka - Zapamiętaj jedno, jak jest dobry pomysł to tylko ja - uśmiechnął się przy tym dumnie Astrid zaśmiała się i przyciągnęła go do siebie kontynuując poprzednio przeszkodzony pocałunek. Jak zaplanowali tak po godzinie wszyscy byli gotowi udać się na plażę. Postanowili przejść się, a smoki za nimi. Dotarli po 20 minutach. Chłopaki bez zbędnego zastanowienia się zdjeli ubrania i wskoczyli do wody. Dziewczyny postanowiły się najpierw poopalać. Mieczyk - Ej co wy na to aby urządzić zawody kto najdłużej wytrzyma pod wodą? Czkawka,Smark,Śledzik - Jestem za I na trzy cztery wszyscy znaleźli się pod wodą. Po dwóch minutach jako pierwszy wyłonił się Śledzik, po minucie Mieczyk. Nie minęła minuta jak nie wynużył się Sączysmark. Smark - Ja nie mogę, mało brakowało Śledzik - Ej, a gdzie jest Czkawka? Chłopcy patrzyli się w wodę gdy nagle... Co się stanie?? Odpowiedzi piszcie w komentarzach :) I powiedzcie czy się podoba reaktywacja opka ;) Oo chyba nikt się za bardzo nie angażuje pod tym opkiem ;( Ale spodziewałem się tego :) W takim razie zawieszam oba opka i postanowie napisać nowe. To tyle, trzymajcie się :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach